


so move me, baby

by Crazyloststar



Series: no love like your love [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Meme, M/M, ignis is loud and noctis likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: “We should just stay at my place more,” Noctis pouted.Ignis smirked despite knowing he shouldn’t rile up Noctis. “You don't enjoy terrorizing the general public?”Noct's pout disappeared, to be replaced by a suspicious glare. “It'syouthey're complaining about.”***Day three of IgNoct WeekPrompt: Habit





	so move me, baby

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this really counts as a habit but this is what I typed in a flurry of something the other day so please have noctis and ignis just being ridiculous and hot for each other thanks.
> 
> Inspired by [this post](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=11570490#cmt11570490%22) on the kink meme

“Of all the places you had to move into,” Noctis spoke with his usual sigh of frustration as he flopped onto the couch, “you had to pick the place with the worst neighbors.”

“Yes well,” Ignis calmly crinkled the note in his hand up and tossed it in the bin. “We can't all have princely suites with no neighbors.”

And, he added in his mind, he couldn't entirely blame them. But Ignis was human, after all.

“We should just stay at my place more,” Noctis pouted.

Ignis smirked despite knowing he shouldn’t rile up Noctis. “You don't enjoy terrorizing the general public?”

Noct's pout disappeared, to be replaced by a suspicious glare. “It's _you _they're complaining about.”

Ignis grinned a little bit wider. “It's quite alright. "

“Holy shit,” he heard Noctis shuffling around, and then he was in the kitchen, “you like it,” Noctis slid instantly into his personal space, studying him. “You like that people can hear you. That's why we do...that’s why we come over to your place more.”

“You’re being ridiculous,” Ignis pulled ingredients for their dinner out of the fridge and tried to avoid looking Noctis in the eye.

Because he was right, and Ignis wished for one second he wasn’t quite so quick.

Noct pushed the door shut and put himself in front of Ignis once more. He really should have known Noctis would figure it out and kept the note to himself.

Noctis furrowed his brows. Ignis couldn’t help but think it was quite adorable.

A poke in his chest brought him back from his admiration. “Wait a sec. How many of those notes have you gotten that I haven’t seen?”

Ignis’s lip quirked up.

In his defense, he couldn’t help it, he had a terrible inability to be quiet with Noct. He really did try to control this but it had already been a ah, habit, and then to add on top of that the thrill of that first note...

“More than this one,” Ignis cleared his throat.

Noct let out a loud laugh. “Oh my gods. I thought you just had a weird, loud in bed thing, but now it's like. A whole…" he gestured to Ignis’s general area, "_thing_.”

He moved to the counter to try to set up his ingredient so he could get to work. “Noct please, can you please just let me fix dinner?”

In a heartbeat Ignis was spun around and pushed up against the counter and Noctis was licking into his mouth and _Astrals_.

He moaned loudly. Noct grinned against his lips. “Ya, that's right.”

Ignis hated when Noctis got smug, but also he reveled in it. But would never tell him that.

At Noctis’s insistence by way of his mouth they skipped any flirting with the idea of fooling around as Noctis got on his knees with Ignis’s cock in his mouth faster than Ignis could even register. Looking down at the way Noctis slid his mouth over him, he let out a sigh.

Noctis released, and looked up with hooded, mischievous eyes.

“You can't stop being loud.”

_Oh gods. _

“Noct--”

“I wanna hear it all,” Noctis dragged his hand up Ignis, his other hand slid up around his thigh.

“N-ngh.” Ignis gasped for air.

“I said, I want them to hear it all.”

Ignis groaned and gripped Noctis by the hair. Noctis actually _laughed_ \- Ignis wanted to playfully smack his head, but the thought escaped him as those lips descended upon him once more. Ignis shouted out and sought a hold of reality, one hand on the counter and the other in Noctis’s hair. His mouth was doing obscene lovely things and the sounds Noctis made vibrated around his cock.

Noctis picked up the pace to where Ignis enjoyed it most and he certainly wasn’t going to last long, and it was clear that was according to Noctis’s plan. He moaned louder and shouted Noctis’s name as he spilled down his throat.

Noct slowly pulled back and licked his lips, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. “You're so hot,” he whispered.

Ignis pulled him up by the shirt collar.

“Oh, we aren’t done yet,” he moved away from the counter shirt still in hand. Noctis went willingly, laughing. “You've started this and now you're going to finish.”

“But you already --”

Ignis didn’t give him time to finish that statement. He needed more of Noctis, more of this, because his day had been long and arduous but now he had Noctis here willing to do anything and --

In between kisses they managed to remove each other’s clothes, and after brief interim of preparation, Noctis was doing exactly as Ignis asked, giving evenly paced thrusts into him from behind.

Ignis cried out with each thrust, face turned to the side so Noctis could see him. He loved feeling Noctis watching him, hearing him. He loved knowing other people could hear him.

He hadn’t known this quirk of his until he was with Noctis. He had known he could be loud, and Noctis had already enjoyed that discovery, but now Noctis would probably become unstoppable.

Ignis didn’t mind.

Noctis picked up the pace and Ignis was shouting again, mumbling as Noctis’s breathing became more stuttered and his thrusts harder. Deeper. With little warning, Noctis’s orgasm moved through him, and Ignis followed with his own release for the second time, completely untouched but oh, it was so good. His throat was scratchy, but he didn’t care.

Ignis rolled over and takes a few deep breaths as Noctis collapsed on top of him.

When they finally got around to leaving the bedroom to have dinner, there was another note slid under the front door. It took Ignis firmly telling Noctis _no _to keep him from trying to get him in the bedroom again.

**Author's Note:**

> also sorry i made ignis not care about the neighbors and sorry to everyone who has had to deal with this irl but let me just have this moment


End file.
